warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Рэйлджек/Авионика
en:Avionics Авионика - это модули для компонентов Рейлджека, аналогичные модам для варфреймов или оружия. Как и моды, некоторые версии этих модулей могут быть улучшены, за счет специального ресурса Дайрэк. Повышая ранг авионики увеличивается эффективность модуля и используемая емкость. В зависимости от редкости модуля он может быть улучшен. В отличие от модов, однако, ячейки, в которых эти модули размещаются, также могут быть улучшены, максимум три раза. При улучшении ячейка увеличит эффективный уровень любого модуля, вставленного в него, независимо от того, на сколько он был улучшен, даже если модуль уже находится на максимальном ранге. Существует три категории модулей авионики для установки: =Встроенная авионика= Эти модули обеспечивают пассивный бонус к характеристикам Рейлджека. Абляционная Оболочка Уменьшает химический урон. *Drops from Kosma Outrider (1.106%), Elite Kosma Cutter (3.794%), Gyre Flak (25.29%), and Elite Gyre Taktis (1.106%). Анодная Ячейка Увеличивает скорость перезарядки щита. *Drops from Cannon Battery (3.794%), Kosma Taktis (3.794%), Elite Kosma Flak (1.106%), Elite Kosma Taktis (3.794%), and Elite Exo Taktis (0.201%). Перегородка Увеличивает обшивку Рейлджека (здоровье). *Drops from Kosma Flak (3.794%), Kosma Cutter (0.101%), Exo Cutter (3.794%), Kosma Outrider (3.794%), and Elite Kosma Taktis (1.106%). Коническое Сопло Увеличивает (базовую) скорость. *Drops from Kosma Cutter (1.106%), Elite Exo Taktis (3.794%), Gyre Flak (0.101%), Gyre Taktis (3.794%), and Elite Gyre Taktis (3.794%). Фронтальная Артиллерия Увеличивает урон фронтальной артиллерии. *Drops from Exo Cutter (0.101%), Kosma Outrider (3.794%), Elite Exo Taktis (1.106%), and Gyre Outrider (3.794%). Радиатор Уменьшает зажигательный урон (применяется только к вражеским снарядам, но не к пожару). *Drops from Cannon Battery (2.211%), Kosma Taktis (2.211%), Kosma Cutter (3.794%), Elite Gyre Flak (0.737%), and Elite Gyre Taktis (3.794%). Переплетение Обшивки Увеличивает броню Рейлджека. *Drops from Cannon Battery (3.794%), Kosma Taktis (3.794%), Elite Exo Flak (3.794%), Elite Exo Cutter (3.794%), Gyre Taktis (2.211%), and Gyre Outrider (0.101%). *Может быть куплен в магазине. Гиперпоток Увеличивает Энергию Потока. *Drops from Kosma Flak (0.201%), Exo Flak (0.101%), and Gyre Flak (2.211%). Гиператака Increases Turret damage (both pilot and gunner seats). *Drops from Elite Kosma Flak (0.201%), Elite Kosma Cutter (1.106%), and Elite Gyre Cutter (0.101%). *House Lavan's Hyperstrike is found at Saturn, Elite Gyre Cutter. *House Zetki Hyperstrike is also found at Saturn, last mission Kasio's Rest. Ионное Горение Увеличивает усиление двигателя. *Drops from Kosma Outrider (1.106%), Elite Kosma Cutter (0.101%), and Gyre Cutter (0.201%). Последний Бой Увеличивает повреждения всех турелей, когда обшивка корабля ниже 20%. *Drops from Kosma Cutter (3.794%), Exo Flak (2.211%), and Gyre Cutter (3.794% + 1.106%). *This avionic is listed twice under the Gyre Cutter's drop table. Максима Увеличивает Максимум Щитов. *Drops from Kosma Flak (1.106%), Exo Flak (3.794% + 0.101%), Elite Kosma Flak (3.794%), and Elite Exo Flak (3.794%). *This avionic is listed twice under the Exo Flak's drop table. Фазовое Сплетение Уменьшает ионный урон. *Drops from Exo Outrider (0.737%), Elite Kosma Cutter (3.794%), Gyre Cutter (1.106%), and Gyre Outrider (3.794%). Полюсная Катушка Увеличивает (максимальную) теплоемкость оружия. *Drops from Exo Taktis (3.794%), Elite Kosma Flak (3.794%), Elite Exo Cutter (2.211%), and Elite Gyre Cutter (3.794%). Хищник Увеличивает критический шанс турелей. *Drops from Exo Taktis (0.101%), Gyre Taktis (0.101%), and Elite Gyre Flak (0.737%). Перезаряд Уменьшает время перезарядки артиллерии. *Drops from Exo Flak (3.794%), Elite Exo Taktis (3.794%), Elite Kosma Cutter (1.106%), Gyre Cutter (3.794%), and Elite Gyre Cutter (3.794%). Сжатие диапазона Увеличьте критический урон турелей. *Drops from Exo Cutter (0.101%), Kosma Outrider (0.201%), and Elite Exo Flak (2.211%). Терматик Reduces Frost damage. *Drops from Exo Taktis (2.211%), Gyre Taktis (3.794%), and Elite Gyre Cutter (2.211%). Боеголовка Увеличивает урон от артиллерии. *Drops from Kosma Flak (1.106%) and Gyre Outrider (2.211% + 0.101%). This avionic is listed twice under the Gyre Outrider's drop table. Крылатый Циклон Increases speed of nearby Archwings. *Also affects Railjack. *Drops from Exo Cutter (3.794%), Exo Outrider (7.588%), Elite Kosma Taktis (1.106%), and Elite Gyre Flak (0.201%). Крылатая Сила Increases shields of nearby Archwings. *Drops from Exo Outrider (0.737%), Elite Kosma Taktis (3.794%), and Elite Gyre Flak (7.588%). Крылатая Сталь Increases armor of nearby Archwings. *Drops from Exo Taktis (3.794%), Exo Cutter (2.211%), Elite Exo Cutter (3.794%), and Gyre Flak (2.529%). Крылатый Шторм Increases damage of nearby Archwings. *Drops from Cannon Battery (0.050%), Kosma Taktis (0.050%), Elite Kosma Flak (1.106%), and Elite Gyre Taktis (1.106%). =Тактическая авионика= Эти модули предоставляют специальные возможности, которые могут быть использованы любым членом экипажа из тактической карты. =Боевая авионика= Эти модули предоставляют мощные возможности, которые можно использовать так же, как и способности варфрейма. Однако, в отличие от тактической и интегрированной авионики, они не могут быть свободно вставлены в любую из доступных ячеек. Каждая боевая авионика вставляется в одну из трех доступных ячеек только в том случае, если совпадает потребление энергии потока (25/50/100ед.). Категория:Рейлджек